Real Wrestlers used in the CAW shows
Here is a list of Real Wrestlers who have been or being currently used in CAW = Wrestlers = 'Current WWE Wrestlers' *Alberto Del Rio (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE, ASW,Jeri-MAX, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Alex Riley (Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE, ASW, WGE,WEDF, NGW, WTWE) *Big Show (MIW, SVRWWE, WEDF, URW, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, WTWE) *Booker T (MIW, WEDF, WGE, NGW) *Brock Lesnar (WEDF, WGE, TWF, NGW) *Brodus Clay (WEDF, WGE) *Chris Jericho (WEDF, NESE, TWF, URW, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, WGE, NGW) *Christian (New-WWE, WEDF, NESE, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *CM Punk (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, URW, UWR, SVRWWE, IWT, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Cody Rhodes (New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Curt Hawkins (Wrestling Heaven,WEDF, NGW) *Daniel Bryan (TWF, Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE, WEDF, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *David Otunga (Wrestling Heaven,Jeri-MAX,New-WWE, WEDF, WGE, NGW) *Dolph Ziggler (New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Drew McIntyre (BWF, New-WWE, NAW, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WEDF, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Evan Bourne (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, BWF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Ezekiel Jackson (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW) *Goldust (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Heath Slater (WEDF, NGW, Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Hunico (NAW) *Jack Swagger (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *John Cena (SMF, New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, URW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, DMW, NGW, WTWE, WCW) *Justin Gabriel (New-WWE, BWF, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, WGE, NGW) *Kane (NESE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Kofi Kingston (WEDF, New-WWE, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Mason Ryan (WEDF, WGE, NGW) *Michael McGillicutty (Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Primo (WGE) *Randy Orton (SMF, New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, DMW, WTWE, NGW) *R-Truth (Electric CAW Wrestling, New-WWE, ASW,WEDF, WTWE, WGE, NGW) *Santino Marella (WGE, WEDF, NGW) *Sheamus (Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, URW, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Sin Cara (NESE, IWT, WEDF, WGE) *Ted DiBiase Jr. (New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *The Great Khali (Wrestling Heaven, WEDF) *The Miz (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, URW, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Trent Barreta (Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, WGE) *Triple H (SMF, WEDF, WCW, Jeri-MAX, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Tyler Reks (Wrestling Heaven) *Tyson Kidd (WEDF, BWF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Undertaker (NESE, SVRWWE, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, DMW) *Wade Barrett (New-WWE, IWT, WEDF, WTWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW,New-TNA, WGE, NGW) *William Regal (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE, WGE, NGW) *Yoshi Tatsu (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Zack Ryder (WEDF, WTWE, Wrestling Heaven,New-WWE, ASW, WGE, NGW) 'Current TNA Wrestlers' *Abyss (WEDF, TNCA, WGE, DMW) *AJ Styles (UWO,WEDF, NESE, New-TNA, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, TNCA, WGE, DMW, NGW, WTWE) *Alex Shelley (New-TNA, TNCA, WEDF) *Amazing Red (MIW, TNCA) *Brian Kendrick (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, WGE) *Chris Sabin (New-TNA, TNCA, WEDF) *Christopher Daniels (New-TNA, TNCA,NESE) *Douglas Williams (New-TNA, TNCA) *Eric Young (TNCA) *Hulk Hogan (Jeri-MAX, WEDF, TWF, MIW, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, WGE) *Jeff Hardy (WEDF, Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, IWT, Wrestling Heaven,New-TNA, TNCA, WGE, DMW, NGW) *Jeff Jarrett (Wrestling Heaven, TNCA) *Kurt Angle (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-TNA, TNCA, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Magnus (TNCA) *Matt Morgan (Wrestling Heaven,New-TNA, TNCA) *Mr. Anderson/Kennedy (NAW, WEDF, WCW, New-TNA, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Rhyno (RAWR, Wrestling Heaven) *Ric Flair (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Rob Van Dam (UCCW, WEDF, RAWR, WCW, TWF, MIW, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA,New-TNA, WGE, NGW) *Scott Steiner (NESE, WCW, TWF,New-TNA, TNCA) *Sting (WEDF, WCW, NoDQ CAW, TNCA, DMW) *Samoa Joe (New-TNA,WEDF, TNCA, DMW) 'Ex-WWE/TNA Wrestlers/Legends' *Andrew "Test" Martin (XGWL, ACW) *Blue Meanie (Wrestling Heaven) *Bret "The Hitman" Hart (NAW, WEDF, UWO, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, DMW) *Brian Knobbs (Jeri-MAX, TWF) *Caylen Croft (Wrestling Heaven) *"Masterpiece" Chris Masters (XGWL, MIW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven,WEDF, WGE) *Chuck Palumbo *Dan Severn (RAWR,NESE) *David Hart Smith (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW) *Edge (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, Jeri-MAX, URW, TWF, SVRWWE, IWT, Wrestling Heaven, TWF, WFE, DMW, NGW, WGE) *Goldberg (WEDF, WCW, Wrestling Heaven) *Husky Harris (Wrestling Heaven) *Jake "The Snake" Roberts (WGE) *Jerry Saggs (Jeri-MAX, TWF) *Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka (Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *John "Bradshaw" Layfield (NAW, UCCW, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *John Morrison (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *KAMA/The Godfather (Jeri-MAX, XGWL) *Kaval/Low-Ki/Senshi (Wrestling Heaven, NGW) *Kevin Nash (RAWR, WEDF, WGE) *Lance Storm (NESE, XGWL,New-TNA) *Lex Luger (Wrestling Heaven) *Luke Gallows/Festus (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Marc Mero (Wrestling Heaven) *Matt Hardy (SMF, New-WWE, WCW, ACW. SVRWWE,Jeri-Max, TNCA, WGE, DMW, NGW, WTWE) *Maven (XGWL, MWF) *Michael Tarver (New-TNA,Wrestling Heaven) *Mongo McMichael (Jeri-MAX) *"Alpha Male" Monty Brown/Marcus Cor Von (XGWL, MTW, MWF) *Nick Dinsmore/Eugene (TWF, Wrestling Heaven) *Paul Burchill (WEDF) *Paul London (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, WGE) *Petey Williams (NAW) *Rene Dupree (TWF) *Ricky Ortiz (Wrestling Heaven) *Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat (Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Rikishi (NAW, WEDF, IWT) *Rodney Mack (XGWL) *Scott Hall/Razor Ramon (WEDF,NESE) *Scotty 2 Hotty (WEDF, NAW, ACW, XGWL) *Shawn Michaels (WEDF, Jeri-MAX, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Shelton Benjamin (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, ACW, WGE, NGW) *Stone Cold (SMF, UCCW, WEDF, WCW, TWF, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE) *Terry Funk (Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *The Hurricane/Gregory Helms (WEDF, IWT, Wrestling Heaven, NGW) *The Rock (SMF, NAW, WEDF, WCW, TWF, IWT, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, WTWE) *Ultimate Warrior (Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Vader (NAW, WEDF) *Vance Archer/Lance Hoyt (Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Vladimir Kozlov (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, WGE, NGW) 'Japanese Wrestlers' *Giant Bernard/ A-Train (BWF, NESE) *Hayabusa (US-FWA, XGWL) *Jushin "Thunder" Liger (TWF, MTW, MWF) *KENTA (NESE, DMW) *Milano Collection AT (TWF) *TAKA Minchinoku (BWF,TCW*) *Masahiro Chono (NESE) *Great Muta (NESE, DMW) *Shinsuke Nakamura (NESE) *Kenzo Suzuki (IWT) *Kenta Kobashi (TCW*, DMW) *Minoru Suzuki (TCW*, NESE) *Hiroshi Tanahashi (NESE) *Daisuke Sekimoto (NESE) *Satoshi Kojima (NESE) 'Indy talent' *Chris Hero (NESE) *Claudio Castagonoli (NESE) *Colin Delaney (BWF) *Colt Cabana (TWF, XGWL) *Corvus (URW) *"Double D" Dave Dutra (BRAWL) *Delirious (DMW) *El Generico (TWF, NYCW) *Fire Ant (NESE) *Homicide (DMW) *Human Tornado (NESE) *Jack Evans (TWF) *Jimmy Rave (TWF) *Juventud Gurererra (TWF) *Kevin Steen (NESE, TWF) *La Parka (TWF) *Perry Von Vicious (URW) *Roderick Strong (TWF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Sexxy Eddie (TWF) *Soldier Ant (NESE) *Steve Corino (TWF) *Teddy Hart (TWF) *The American Wolves (Eddie Edwards and Davey Richards) (SVRWWE) *Tyler Black (SVRWWE) *Worker Ant (NESE) 'Australian Wrestlers' *Brian Seeker (SVRWWE) *JT Robinson (SVRWWE) *Gene Kelly (SVRWWE) *Matt Bailey (SVRWWE) *Robbie Eagles (SVRWWE) *Ryan Eagles (SVRWWE) 'New Zealand Wrestlers' *Max "The Axe" Damage (IWT) 'Women's Wrestlers' *A.J. (ASW) *Angelina Love *Awesome Kong/Kharma (New-WWE) *Cheerleader Melissa (XGWL) *Gail Kim (BWF, Wrestling Heaven) *Jazz (XGWL) *Lana Star (XGWL) *Layla El (New-WWE, ASW, Wrestling Heaven) *Lita (WCW) *Kaitlyn (Wrestling Heaven) *Kelly Kelly (ASW, Wrestling Heaven, WTWE) *LuFisto (VWF) *Madison Rayne (WCW) *Maria Kanellis (New-WWE, XGWL) *Maryse (New-WWE, URW, ASW, Wrestling Heaven, WTWE) *Melina (New-WWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Michelle McCool (New-WWE, URW, ASW, Wrestling heaven, WTWE) *Mickie James (TNCA, Wrestling Heaven) *Stacy Keibler (NGW) *Tara/Victoria (DMW) *Trish Stratus (WCW, Wrestling heaven, New-WWE, DMW) *Linda McMahon (IWT,Jeri-Max), *Chyna (IWT) *Ivory (XGWL) *Jazz (XGWL) *Velvet Sky Non-Wrestlers, Managers, and Authority Figures *Mr. McMahon (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW) *Vince Russo (New-WWE, WCW, RAWR) *Shane McMahon (New-WWE, WCW, Wrestling Heaven, NGW) *Stephanie McMahon (WCW, CCL, Wrestling Heaven) *Paul Heyman (TWF) *Ricardo Rodriguez (New-WWE, Jeri-MAX, Wrestling Heaven, WTWE) *Theodore Long (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-TNA, WGE) *Tiffany (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Vickie Guerrero (WEDF,New-WWE, NGW) *Mike Chioda (ICCW) *Jim Ross (SMF, ICCW) Trivia * CM Punk is the most used Current WWE Superstar (11 leagues) * Edge is the most used Former WWE Superstar (14 Leagues) * Rob Van Dam is the most used TNA Superstar (11 Leagues) * Jushin "Thunder" Liger and Giant Benard are the most used Japanese Superstars (3 Leagues) * Rodrick Strong is the most used Indy Superstar (3 Leagues) * All Australian Superstars are tied for most used Australian Superstar (1 League) * Max "The Axe" Damage is the only and there for most used New Zealand Superstar (1 League) * Michelle McCool and Maryse are the more most used Female Superstars (3 Leagues) * Theodore Long is the most used Non-Wrestler/Managers/Authority Figures (4 Leagues) * Edge is the overall most used Superstar (14 Leagues) Category:CAW Category: Real Wrestlers Category:New-WWE Category:NESE Category:IWT Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:Jeri-Max Category:URW Category:NAW Category:New-TNA Category:ASW Category:New-ECW Category:NESE Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:WCDW Category:XGWL Category:WEDF Category:PolishNGW Category:WGE Category:B.R.A.W.L.